Mais do que ontem, menos que amanhã
by Grace Black
Summary: Short: Um pequeno momento em época de natal. Rony e Hermione aproveitam para curtirem um momento a sós em frente a lareira com uma taça de vinho e um presente especial. Fic feita para Priscila Louredo de Amigo secreto de Natal 2009 do forum Lumus Maximum.


**N/A:** Fic escrita como presente do Amigo secreto de Natal 2009 do Fórum Lumus Maximun para a diva Priscila Louredo. Espero que tenha gostado Pri. E espero que vocês tabém apreciem esta pequena short Rony/Mione. **POR FAVOR DEIXEM REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =D**

****** Pra quem lê Inferno Astral, eu não abandonei. Estou escrevendo ela neste exato momento e pretendo postar o mais rápido que conseguir.

****** Meus agradecimentos a Anis que betou para mim, nas altas madrugadas de ultima hora, (sempre de ultima hora^^).

*

"**Mais do que ontem, menos que amanhã".**

*

Há dois anos, Hermione havia finalmente se formado em Hogwarts. Estava com a sua vida encaminhada. Vivia, no mais profundo sentido da palavra, e não apenas passava pela vida. Buscava cada pedaço de sonho que tinha para si. Conseguira uma boa posição no Ministério da Magia, no Departamento para Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas, onde estava começando a obter resultados na luta pela libertação e direitos dos elfos domésticos. Era um trabalho gratificante com toda a certeza, e era por onde ela queria começar até galgar andares mais altos como o Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia em algum futuro distante. Mas por hora, era um dia de cada vez, e assim ela estava feliz.

Depois de tanta confusão e desespero durante a guerra contra Voldemort, finalmente a vida voltava ao seu curso normal. Seus pais estavam de volta e suas memórias recuperadas. A casa era grande e ela optara por permanecer morando o mais próximo

possível deles, se fixara, então, no apartamento de hóspedes sobre a garagem nos fundos da casa. Era um lugar confortável, com uma sala espaçosa e lareira, dois quartos - em um ela montou seu escritório e biblioteca, já que tinha adquirido tantos livros ao longo dos anos freqüentando Hogwarts que deixá-los espalhados seria um disparate, e o outro, uma suíte, com uma enorme cama de casal que era muito bem aproveitada quando Rony passava a noite ali. O que estava cada vez mais freqüente.

De sete dias da semana,quatro com certeza seu ruivo preferido amanhecia com ela, o que se tornava a visão do paraíso sempre que abria os olhos e o via ao seu lado, ou quando recebia café da manhã na cama, ou um simples beijo de bom dia.

O inverno estava rigoroso aquele ano, e tudo estava coberto com uma grossa camada de neve. O natal estava se aproximando, e aquela era a sua época do ano preferida. A troca de presentes, o ambiente aconchegante e familar, o período de compaixão mútua, era sempre um bom momento para refletir, perdoar e iniciar uma vida nova. E aquele Natal certamente prometia muito, ela sabia o que Harry planejava fazer, o vira disfarçadamente esconder algo dela e de Ginny um dia que se encontraram para almoçar num restaurante trouxa perto do Beco Diagonal. Era sempre impossível para Harry permanecer parado no Beco por muito tempo sem uma

multidão se formar ao seu redor, e ele detestava toda aquela publicidade. Ele fora rápido em esconder o que estava em sua mão com a agilidade de um apanhador e um brilho de aviso nos seus olhos fez com que ela não insistisse no assunto, mas quando ficaram sozinhos no outro final de semana, Hermione voltou àquele tópico, insistindo em saber o que ele estava aprontando, e ele acabou cedendo depois de fazê-la prometer guardar apenas para si a informação. Era um anel de noivado, Harry iria pedir Ginny em casamento neste Natal e eles mereciam toda a felicidade do mundo. Torcia muito por eles, a família Weasley certamente iria comemorar aquele Natal como nunca.

Queria poder saber quando Rony a pediria em casamento, nada no mundo a deixaria mais feliz do que aquilo. Mas conhecendo o seu ruivo como ela conhecia, provavelmente ainda demoraria. Já o ouvira resmungando algo sobre independência e estabilidade financeira antes de formar uma família, ele não tinha todo o ouro herdado de Harry para inciar uma vida a dois. E não que ela não desejasse viver com ele, e construir essa estabilidade ao longo do tempo, mas Ronald Weasley era tão cabeça dura! Não adiantaria tantar discutir com ele, sabia que ele não cederia.

Deixou-se ficar ali na cozinha, olhando a paisagem nevada pela janela, tão distraída divagando sobre seu provável futuro ao

lado de Rony que nem ouviu o estalo da lareira e a presença alta e forte que se aproximava silenciosamente dela.

Quando braços fortes e possessivos lhe envolveram a cintura, ela certamente morreria de enfarto se não houvesse reconhecido o perfume amadeirado de Rony. Reconheceria o cheiro a um quilômetro de distancia. Se acostumara com aquele aroma por anos, era o cheiro que ela mais apreciava no mundo.

- Está muito distraída Srta Granger. – Rony murmurou enquanto se inclinava para depositar um beijo molhado na curva de seu pescoço. – Imagina se fosse algum atacante? A esta hora você estaria totalmente subjugada.

- Humm, mas eu sabia que era você – Hermione disse enquanto inclinava mais a cabeça para o lado deixando o pescoço mais à mostra para a apreciação de Rony e sussurrava as últimas palavras – e se você quisesse me atacar eu certamente não lutaria.

Rony riu a sua risada fácil, com um tom perigoso enquanto a virava para si e a prendia entre ele e o balcão em que estivera encostada. O sorriso perigoso ainda estava sobre seus lábios quando ele estreitou ainda mais o abraço de forma lenta e sensual, prensando-a enquanto se curvava para tomar seus lábios.

Era impressionante como Hermione nunca se cansaria de beijá-lo. Nunca. Porque cada vez que ele o fazia, ela se sentia

perder o fôlego. Rony era bom demais para ser verdade, as vezes ela nem acreditava que realmente estavam juntos, já que sonhara tanto em ficar assim com ele na época de Hogwarts.

Suas mãos passearam pelo peito forte e compacto de Rony e subiram para seus cabelos, ela adorava seus cabelos cor de fogo, e adorava ainda mais bagunçá-los enquanto se beijavam apaixonadamente.

Somente um longo momento depois foi que Rony a libertou de seus lábios dando um passo para trás, sem no entanto deixar de abraçá-la, para poder olhá-la melhor. O rosto dela estava afogueado, como sempre ficava quando ele a beijava tão arrebatadoramente. Era uma das reações que ele mais gostava de ver nela.

- Bom, trago um recado para você Mi. A Sra. Molly Weasley manda lhe dizer que você não poderá escapar no Natal. E como ela sabe que você quer ficar com seus pais no dia 24, você terá que passar o dia 25 inteiro na Toca. – Rony disse olhando em seus olhos, enquanto mexia e enrolava uma mecha do seu cabelo.

- Ok, parece razoável. Sr. Ronald Weasley, diga a Molly que estarei lá logo pela manhã para ajudá-la no almoço.

- Você realmete precisa parar de paparicar a minha mãe Mione – suspirou Rony - Ela já acha que você é a nora perfeita, desse jeito ela vai me mandar embora e adotar você.

- Para com isso Rony. – disse ela entre risos - Eu não fico paparicando a sua mãe, só gosto de ajudá-la no que for preciso, só isso.

- humm. . . Ok então. Podemos aproveitar o nosso dia de folga, o Natal é amanhã, e amanhã vamos ficar rodeados de pessoas na casa dos seus pais, e depois de amanhã a Toca vai estar abarrotada de gente, não vamos conseguir ficar sozinhos nem um só segundo. – Rony a estreitou em seus braços enquanto a conduzia para a sala e distribuía pequenos beijos em seu rosto e pescoço - Nós podíamos aproveitar agora, o que acha? Você tem uma lareira, você tem a mim, e um tapete super confortável em frente à lareira, eu tenho uma garrafa de vinho dos elfos da safra de 1808 e muito amor para dar... não é uma boa proposta ?

Hermione sabia que só não derretia ali mesmo porque os braços fortes daquele ruivo, que ela nunca imaginaria que se tornaria tão perigosamente charmoso, a estavam segurado, caso contrario... Não gostaria nem de pensar.

- Acho a sua proposta encantadora Sr. Ronald Weasley. Aonde conseguiu essa garrafa de uma safra tão boa?

- Harry me deu, lembra da adega escondida que encontramos no Largo Grimmauld? - Hermione assentiu com a cabeça – É de lá.

- Ok, vamos aproveitar este vinho então, vou pegar as taças. – Dando um selinho em Rony ela partiu em busca das taças, enquanto ele colocava mais lenha da lareira e retirava o pesado casaco que vestia junto com as botas. Adorava andar de meias pela casa da namorada enquanto estavam somente os dois. Em pouco tempo ela voltou com as taças e um cobertor, e imitando o namorado, tirou os sapatos e se aconchegou confortavelmente no tapete entre o sofá e a lareira ao lado de Rony, que já abria a garrafa.

Com as taças devidamente cheias, Rony puxou a namorada para seus braços e tocou a sua taça na dela de modo a fazer um brinde.

- Vamos brindar ao melhor Natal de todos os tempos, e ao futuro que teremos juntos.

- Um brinde a nós, à felicidade e à vida. – Completou Mione dando um selinho em Rony antes de beber do brinde.

O vinho era simplesmente estupendo, o gosto explodia na boca, sendo um vinho encorpado, que combinava perfeitamente com a ocasião. O vinho era encorpado, o gosto estupendo explodia na boca e combinava perfeitamente com a ocasião. Hermione não havia provado antes nenhuma bebida com sabor tão intenso. Tão intenso

quanto o que sentia por aquele ruivo, jamais deixaria de amá-lo, apesar das brigas e discussões, se ele sorrisse ela nem se lembraria mais porque estavam brigando. Tudo que o que Rony precisava fazer era olhar para ela e sorrir. Ele a tinha na palma da mão e nem sequer percebia. Bom, era melhor deixar assim mesmo, os homens já são folgados por natureza e se ele soubesse a extensão do poder que tinha sobre ela certamente ficaria insuportável.

- Mione... aonde você está? Não está me escutando. – Rony a olhava curioso, aparentemente ele estava falando algo que ela foi incapaz de acompanhar enquanto divagava no azul dos olhos dele e do gosto do vinho.

- Desculpe Rony, me distraí. O vinho é maravilhoso.

- É, ele é sim, que bom que você gostou. Se distraiu só com o vinho? Às vezes você me olha estranho... como se eu não existisse, eu não sei.

- É, às vezes eu realmente acho que você não existe Ronald Weasley, porque você é tão maravilhoso que eu imagino que nós dois juntos é só um sonho. – Hermione sussurou enquanto deixava sua taça de lado e se inclinava mais para o namorado passando os braços ao redor de seu pescoço. As orelhas de Rony já estavam vermelhas

pelo que ela dissera. Mas aquele era um sentimento dele. Era ele quem custava a acreditar que pudesse realmente estar com

Hermione. Três anos juntos, oficialmente namorando, nunca seria o suficiente. Ele queria uma vida inteira, e mais além disso.

- Bom, isso me lembra uma coisa Mione - Rony disse enquanto a puxava mais para si de modo que ela ficasse confortavelmente instalada em seu colo, com as mãos ao redor de seu pescoço, com os narizes e as faces se tocando carinhosamente.

- O que te lembra?

- Me lembra o seu presente de natal. Você quer recebê-lo agora? Amanhã vai ser complicado.

- Eu sei, eu sei, privacidade vai ser complicado amanhã. Eu quero agora. Oque você tem para me dar? – Hermione sussurou as ultimas palavras quase sensualmente. O sorriso quase sacana nos lábios de Rony deixava transparecer que ele havia entendido o recado.

- Por enquanto – Rony murmurou com um roçar de lábios – Só um presente que eu gostaria que você abrisse.

- Humm... Ok, aceito o seupresente.

Lentamente, sem desalojar Hermoine de seus braços, ele conseguiu puxar o casaco que havia deixado sobre o sofá, para retirar um pequeno embrulho em papel vermelho.

Encarando os olhos de Hermione,ele colocou o pequeno embrulho em suas mãos. Queria ver cada reação dela, ao abrir o presente.

Devagar e com cuidado, ela desfez o laço e abriu o embulho. Dentro havia uma caxinha retangular de veludo preto. Com o coração disparado ela abriu a caixinha, e o que encontrou dentro dela fez seus olhos encherem-se de lagrimas.

Uma fina pulseira de prata, milimetricamente entalhada de pequenos brilhantes que formavam as palavras _'Plus que hier, Moins que demain'_

Rony estava extasiado com cada pequena emoção que transparecia nos olhos da namorada.

- Sabe o que significam essas palavras Mione? – Ele perguntou baixinho.

- Sei, sei sim. - Mione respondeu com a voz rouca. - "Mais do que ontem, menos do que amanhã".

- E será sempre assim com a gente Mione, eu sempre vou te amar mais do que ontem e menos que amanhã. Feliz natal.

*****************

**FIM ....**


End file.
